


Something Sweet

by BuLlEtNiPpLeS



Series: A Life in a Day [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Dean loves to bake, Established Relationship, Gabriel has a serious sugar addicition, Gabriel likes to overpower Sam, Lots of Sex, M/M, lots of fluff, sex in a public place, teacher cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuLlEtNiPpLeS/pseuds/BuLlEtNiPpLeS
Summary: “So what are the V-day plans?” Dean asked as he continued to sip his coffee. Even though he took off work today, not wanting to be covered in grease for tonight, he was not a morning person and needed a gallon of coffee to feel human."Candlelit dinner, tons of chocolate - you know Gabe can't live without it. After that, some hot monkey sex.”“Eww, Sam, I don't need to hear about what you and my brother in law do!” Not to mention that the Winchester brothers were married to the Novak twins, Dean did not want details of their shenanigans. Dean shuddered, needing bleach for his brain. Sam, the asshole, didn't even attempt to look sheepish as Dean glared at him.“What are your plans?” Sam asked, the grin on his face making his dimples pop.Glad for the change of subject, Dean simply replied, “I'm going to take him where we went for our first date.”“The back seat of your Impala doesn't count!” Dean nearly choked on his coffee and he glared at his brother.





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to CrowleyLovesUSUK for the fantastic art!!

 

 

Dean stood at the kitchen counter sipping a cup of coffee as he heard the front door squeak open and shut.

“Jerk!” Grinning, Dean carried the cup down the hallway and towards the living room.

“Bitch!” Neither brother knew how it started, but this had been their standard greeting since they were kids. Now with Sam at 29 and Dean 33, it shot out of their mouths without thought, like a reflex. Greeting Sam at the door with hug, Dean took note of how Sam was excitedly shifting from foot to foot. “You gotta pee?”

Sam huffed in mocked annoyance. “Real funny, Dean. But no, I don't gotta pee. In case you forgot, today is Valentine's day. I cannot wait to give Gabriel his present.”

Sam’s hazel eyes had lit up at the mention of his husband and Dean had to grin. The kid still had it bad. Gabriel Novak blew into his life five years ago and they'd been attached at the hip ever since. They'd been married for two years and still stuck like glue. Dean was hesitant to admit it--it was his little brother after all--but the candy-addicted shorter man was perfect for Sam. He simply glowed whenever Gabriel was around.

“So what are the V-day plans?” Dean asked as he continued to sip his coffee. Even though he took off work today, not wanting to be covered in grease for tonight, he was _not_ a morning person and needed a gallon of coffee to feel human.

“Candlelit dinner, tons of chocolate - you know Gabe can't live without it. After that, some hot monkey sex.”

“Eww, Sam, I don't need to hear about what you and my brother in law do!” Not to mention that the Winchester brothers were married to the Novak twins, Dean did not want details of their shenanigans. Dean shuddered, needing bleach for his brain. Sam, the asshole, didn't even attempt to look sheepish as Dean glared at him.

“What are your plans?” Sam asked, the grin on his face making his dimples pop.

Glad for the change of subject, Dean simply replied, “I'm going to take him where we went for our first date.”

“The back seat of your Impala doesn't count!” Dean nearly choked on his coffee and he glared at his brother.

“It's not the Impala, you dick.” Dean rolled his eyes and finished his coffee. He couldn't wait to take Cas out. Normally he wasn't good at talking about _feelings_ but something about Cas made him want to spout poetry. Even after five years together and two years of marriage, just like Sam and Gabriel, the thought of his blue-eyed husband made his blood run hot.

Sam checked his watch, frowning. “I need to get going so I can set things up for tonight. I'll see you later?” They shook hands and Sam left the house, his long legs eating up the distance to his black Charger. Dean carried his cup into the kitchen, rinsed out the cup and set it in the sink.

Stuffing his wallet into his back pocket and grabbing his keys, Dean locked up and headed to his Baby. Running his hand along her glossy hood, he climbed behind the wheel and started the engine. The rumble and purr of the car combined with Metallica blaring from the tape deck made him grin. Today was going to be perfect. Pulling out onto the street, he took advantage of the fact that Cas was going to be at school with his kindergarten class and it gave Dean plenty of time to shop and prepare.

 

X x X

 

At 5 o’clock, just as Dean expected, Cas pulled up to their modest brick home in his atrocious 1978 Lincoln Continental. So many times, Dean tried to talk him into trading it for something else, but the stubborn man always refused. Dean had spent the day cleaning the house and prepping the picnic basket that was now packed and waiting.

“Hello Dean.” Cas called out as he stepped in the door, toeing off his boots and tucking them into the entrance hall closet. Dean came out of the kitchen and greeted him with a “Heya Cas”, pecking him on his slightly chapped lips, grinning with amusement when he noticed Cas was splattered in pink, red and blue paint.

“What happened to you?” Dean asked, chuckling as he handed Cas a beer.

The brilliant blue eyes that Dean loved so much lit up as he told Dean about the valentine’s party that he held for his class and the valentine’s cards he helped his twelve students make for their parents. “Not really sure how the paint became involved, but at least its water based. Oh, they even helped me make one for you.” Cas murmured shyly, handing over a blue card covered in glitter.

“It’s awesome Cas, thank you. And thank you to your students.” Dean replied, his eyes lighting up at the card. Cas had written on the inside, ‘ _To the love of my life, happy valentine’s day_ ’ with about seventeen tons of glitter all scribbled over the paper. It was perfect. He pulled Cas in for a heated kiss that left them both breathless. “Go grab a shower, I still have to give you your present.”

Winking at Dean, Cas headed to the stairs wiggling his butt as he climbed to the steps. “Well, I can give you part of it now.” He couldn’t help but let out a giggle as he chased his husband up the stairs, shedding clothes as he went.

 

X x X

 

“Sammich, I’m home!” Gabriel hollered as he walked into their modest home. Their black lab, Loki, came trotting over to him, tongue hanging out and tail wagging happily. Gabriel leaned over and scratched him behind the ears. “Hey buddy, where’s daddy at?”

Toeing off his sneakers, his eye caught the rose petals that littered the floor in a path out of the entryway/living room. Luckily, Loki was ten and out of his ‘chew everything’ puppy phase. Grinning widely, he slowly followed the petals, his packages under his arm. The petals wound their way through the house, down the hallway and stopping at their bedroom door which was currently closed. His body tingling with excitement, he opened the door and nearly choked on his tongue.

Sam, his beautiful sable haired moose was sprawled out on the bed, candlelight illuminating the room. Rose petals littered the floor and the bed and Gabriel felt his cock twitch in interest when he realized Sam was completely naked. “Oh Sammy,” he breathed, his golden eyes taking in every inch of the scene.

Sam lifted an arm, crooking his finger to urge Gabriel to come closer. Gulping, he came to the end of the bed and with shaking fingers, he handed over Sam's Valentine's gifts.

“Gabriel, you remembered!” Sam exclaimed as he opened the box to reveal a first edition book he had mentioned to Gabriel a month ago. A smaller box revealed chocolate covered strawberries, the one junk food that Sam the health nut loved to indulge in.

“Of course I did, my Samshine.” Gabriel said, smirking at the adorable puppy eyes Sam was throwing at him.

Carefully setting the two boxes on the nightstand, Sam's hazel eyes took in his still dressed husband. “Get naked and get your sexy ass in here.”

“Mm, don't mind if I do.” Gabriel purred as he stripped off his clothes with lightning speed. He licked his lips as he drank in the sight of Sam’s long and steely length, the tip red and weeping with need. Hopping into the bed, he crawled on top of the much taller Sam. “I have the kielbasa you ordered.”

 

X x X

 

Cas gasped as he rolled off of Dean, his ass cheeks trembling against Dean's softening cock. Curling into Dean's side, Cas nosed along the column of Dean's throat, grinning at the purple blooms he had left behind on Dean's skin.

They laid tangled together on the bed, thudding heart beats gradually slowing. Just when Cas decided he didn't want to leave the bed, his stomach growled loudly making them both laugh.

“Let's go get cleaned up angel, I still have a surprise for you.”

Tugging Cas to his feet, Dean led him into the shower where they washed each other in between stolen kisses and playful touches. As the water began to cool, Dean turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing two over-large and fluffy towels. In a maddeningly slow fashion, he dried Cas off after pulling him from the shower, his lips trailing on Cas’ overheated skin.

“Is this your surprise?” Cas gasped out as Dean’s breath puffed over his limp cock that was _desperately_ trying to join the conversation.

“Nope.” Dean replied, smirking as he gazed up at Cas with his ridiculous forest green eyes. _God I love this man_ , Cas thought, his gaze traveling over the delicate smattering of freckles that dotted Dean’s handsome face, his plump pink lips begging for a kiss. No amount of time with Dean would ever be enough.

After they were thoroughly dried off, they wandered into their comfy bedroom to dress. Cas wanted to curl up into the soft mattress and blankets, continuing their lusty evening but with a grumble he dressed in comfy clothes as Dean had asked.

“Trust me,” Dean quipped, “you want to be wearing something easy to take off.”

Well, hell. If Dean was putting it that way, Cas was skipping formalities...and underwear. Pursing his lips, he dug out casual clothing. If Dean was hinting that Cas was to wear something easy to take off; whatever he had planned, they would not be in view of the public. Settling on his favorite Metallica t-shirt (that Dean stole on a regular basis) and a pair of dark grey sweatpants, he ran a hand through his damp locks and pronounced himself ready.

Dean, dressed in a green henley that brought out his eyes and black sweatpants, grinned and grabbed for Cas’ hand. Like a pair of giddy kids, they practically ran down the stairs. Skipping into the kitchen, Dean grabbed the picnic basket that he had packed.

Cas raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as Dean pulled him out of the house and to Baby. The engine started with a purr, Cas contentedly sitting in the passenger seat as Dean maneuvered down the busy streets of Phoenix. After a few miles, Cas finally couldn’t take it anymore. “Where are we going Dean?”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and kissed his knuckles. Smiling at Cas he said, “I’m taking you for a picnic dinner where we had our first date.”

Cas grinned, he loved South Mountain Park and couldn’t think of a better place to celebrate love with the love of his life.

 

X x X

 

“Samshine, you got my favorite!” Gabriel giggled happily and Sam bit back a grin. It wasn’t hard to peg what to get Gabriel as a gift; the man ran on sugar. Gabriel tore into the giant five pound gummy bear, sighing in contentment. After Sam had pounded him into the mattress without mercy - he literally thought he heard a plank break - they cleaned up and Sam dragged Gabriel out of the bedroom so he could give him his present.

Sitting on the counter was the massive gummy bear, surrounded by a bag of hershey kisses, a bag of skittles and a two pound peanut butter cup. Gabriel squealed happily, jumping into Sam’s arms. The taller man grunted as he gripped Gabriel’s ass, hauling him in for a kiss.

“Happy valentine’s day, Sammich.”

“Happy valentine’s day, Gabe.”

Gabriel wove his fingers through Sam’s hair, ghosting over the back of his neck. Sam narrowed his eyes oh so slightly at Gabriel, who grinned back sheepishly. That was _the point_ , that little spot on Sam’s giant of a body that made his toes curl and his eyes roll into the back of his head. Gabriel, the little shithead, knew it and was fully taking advantage.

“Mmm, babe, let’s take this party back to bed.” Gabriel murmured, grinding his hips against Sam.

“I have a much better idea.” Carrying his impish lover through the kitchen, lips and Gabriel’s hands roving, Sam sprawled out on their brown overstuffed couch. He slid a hand under Gabriel's t-shirt, nimble fingers skirting over his smooth skin before finding the little peak of Gabriel's hardening nipple.

Gabriel gasped as Sam rutted against him, mewling as the taller man flicked and teased his oh-so-willing flesh. He couldn't hold back the wanton moan as Sam nudged down his plaid boxers and with a wink, swallowed down Gabriel's impressive length.

“Oh my-- Fuck! _Sam._ ” Gabriel cried out, his hands buried in Sam's hair.

 

X x X

 

Gabriel didn't know how much more he could take. The things Sam could do with his mouth and his large graceful hands were sinful. And hot damn if Gabriel didn't love every second of it. This beautiful giant turned his world upside down and Gabriel thanked his lucky stars everyday for his moose.

But right now, right this second, he wanted to tear Sam apart. To watch him squirm and moan as Gabriel took him, to watch his body soar and then crash as his orgasm washes over him. With a lusty grin, Gabriel knew what he had to do.

At 6’4, Sam was a solid foot taller than Gabriel but Sam was a little preoccupied licking and sucking at Gabriel's body like he was an ice cream cone. And Gabriel knew he would have the element of surprise. Grinning salaciously, Gabriel hooked his foot around the back of Sam’s knee and with a grunt, rolled them onto the floor. Sam let out a gasp as they landed to the carpet, a tangle of arms and legs. “What the hell Gabriel?” he growled, his swirly eyes narrowed as Gabriel attempted to look sheepish.

“What can I say, Samshine, I love taking you by surprise.” Gabriel’s golden eyes glowed as he ever so slightly thrust against Sam, their erections rubbing together. Their moans mingled together as Gabriel wrapped a hand against Sam’s silky length, their foreheads pressed together. Using the pre-come that leaked out of Sam’s weeping cock, Gabriel stroked the length and teased his finger along the slit of Sam’s cock, making the taller man cry out as his hips stuttered.

“How about you stop teasing and just take me?” Sam gasped, running a shaking hand through Gabriel’s hair, tugging on the soft strands.

“Fuck kiddo, the things you do to me.” Gabriel moaned as Sam’s large soft fingers closed around his length and he rutted shamelessly against Sam.

“Dammit Gabriel, I need you.” Gabriel grinned, winking at Sam just before he sucked one of Sam’s perky nipples into his mouth. Sucking hard, he felt his cock gush at the sounds of Sam’s cries and moans. Fingers shaking, he fumbled for the lube he had stashed just under the couch. “I see you’re prepared.” Sam muttered, his pupils blown with lust.

“I like knowing there’s supplies nearby for wherever we decide to play hide the sausage.” Sam tried to turn over but Gabriel simply tsked at him and pushed Sam back down. He pinned Sam’s wrists above his head, memorizing each lusty inch of Sam’s glorious face. “I like seeing you at my mercy Sam.”

After a few moments, Gabriel released Sam’s wrists and reached for the small bottle of lube. Whiskey eyes locked with hazel as Gabriel clicked open the bottle of lube and coated two of his fingers. Teasingly, he rubbed his fingers against Sam’s puckered hole, proud as a peacock as Sam gasped and cried out. He gently but thoroughly stretched Sam out, Sam fucking himself on Gabriel’s thick fingers as he bit down on his knuckles.

After what seemed like hours of delicious and torturous prep, Sam gasped out “Gabriel, I’m close. I need you babe. I need you inside me.”

“As you wish.” Gabriel hummed as he withdrew his fingers and slicked up his weeping cock.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Really? Quoting The Princess Bride during sex?”

Gabriel huffed out a laugh as he settled himself between Sam’s ridiculously long legs, licking a path over his eight pack - was an eight pack even possible? - and nipping at his rock hard pecs. He giggled silently at the thought that he had his very own freaking Ken doll. “It’s not my fault if you love The Princess Bride and it gets you all tingly.”

“Shut up and fuck me.” Sam demanded, arching an eyebrow at Gabriel.

“Ooh, I love it when you get all bossy.” He lined his aching cock to Sam’s fluttering and puckered hole and slowly pushed forward. Huffing out a breath as his tip breached Sam’s ring, his eyes rolled in his head at the delicious warmth. Sam apparently deciding the pace was too damn slow grabbed Gabriel’s hips. Before Gabriel could process what was happening, Sam yanked him forward, yelling out as all nine thick inches of Gabriel’s cock was buried to the hilt in his ass.”Dammit Sammyboy, you’re too impatient.”

The urge to come was intense, he gave Sam a few seconds to adjust to the invasion and then began snapping his hips, his balls bouncing against Sam’s ass. Their moans and pants filled the room as Gabriel rode Sam with wild abandon, Sam’s fingers digging into the flesh of Gabriel’s sides as if he was holding on for dear life.

What felt like an eternity later, Gabriel came with a scream, his nerve endings on fire as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. Sam was quick to follow him, frantically stroking his cock, hips arching as he painted the space between their bodies with ropes of come. Panting, Gabriel gingerly pulled out of Sam and curled up beside him, kissing Sam on whatever skin he could reach.

“Fuck Sammy, your sweet ass is going to be the death of me.” Gabriel murmured as they cuddled together, their heartbeats slowly returning to normal.

“Yeah, but what a way to go.” Sam replied laughing as he tugged his husband closer for another kiss.

 

X x X

 

The ride to South Mountain park was quiet but content as Cas gazed at the passing scenery, his hand on Dean's thigh. Dean's tapped on the steering wheel, softly singing Simple Man, every now again shooting Cas a quick grin.

How desperately Cas wanted to make Dean park car so he could kiss each and every freckle. He shifted in his seat, his sudden erection straining in his pants.

“Patience babe, we're almost there.” Dean said with a chuckle, his calloused fingers claiming Cas’ hand, kissing his knuckles. “Let's get to the park and _then_ you can ravage me.”

“You drive a hard bargain Mr. Winchester-Novak.” Cas took too much pleasure in the whimper that broke through Dean's lips when his hand was laid over Cas’ impressive and rock hard erection.

“You're fighting dirty Castiel James.” Cas knew he was in trouble when Dean used his first and middle name but at the moment he didn't care. Every cell in his body was singing out for Dean, every fiber of his being wanting to reach out and claim what was his.

“Just get us to the park Dean no-middle-name.” Cas murmured before lightly biting down on Dean's earlobe. He grinned at Dean's shudder as his husband tried to keep his beloved Impala on the road.

 

X x X

 

It seemed to take forever to reach the park and even longer for them to reach their spot, Dean carrying the picnic basket in one hand, the other hand firmly clasping Cas’.

South Mountain park was beautiful, sixteen thousand acres of walking trails, parks and picnic areas. Dean had parked his car on the northern part of the park, it was more...secluded for what he had planned.

Dusk would arrive in two hours, so Dean spread out the checkered blanket and they both sat down, thighs touching. Grinning, Dean opened the basket and pulled out cold fried chicken, potato salad, a bowl of chopped fruit and a bottle of Pinot. Cas poured them each a glass as Dean dug them out plates and silverware.

“Here's to us.” Cas said and they clinked their glasses together before each taking a drink. Cas dug out a piece of watermelon and slid it into his mouth, eyes locked on Dean as he slid his finger over his lips.

Biting back a moan, Dean sat down his glass of wine and climbed into Cas' lap. He hissed as Cas gripped the globes of his ass in his strong hands. “Food later.” Dean carded his hands through Cas’ unruly hair and a heartbeat later, their lips locked together.

They quickly were a tangle of arms and legs; teeth, tongues and lips clashing together. In a swift movement, Dean whipped Cas’ t-shirt over his head and ran his hands over the planes of Cas' smooth chest. “Fuck you're gorgeous,” Dean murmured as he nipped at Cas’ lips.

Cas tore off Dean's shirt, nearly ripping the fabric as he frantically sought freckled flesh. Claiming a dusky nipple in his mouth, he sucked hard, dragging a curse out of Dean.

Dean pushed, making Cas lay down on the blanket and he climbed on top of him, licking his way up his stomach before sucking a purple bloom on Cas’ collarbone.

“Stop teasing Dean, I need you.” Cas arched his hips, seeking friction. Raising his eyebrow, Dean swiftly pulled Cas’ sweatpants down, muffling a curse when he discovered that Cas had gone commando.

“Fuck you're perfect.” Dean praised before he sucked the flaming red tip of Cas’ needy cock into the warmth of his mouth. Massaging his balls as he worked Cas’ length, Dean relished the noises he was yanking out of his husband.

“Please, Dean, I won't last much longer.” Cas whined as he pulled at the short strands of Dean's hair.

“So needy babe.” Dean mused as he grabbed the small packet of lube out of his pants and he made quick work of opening Cas’ puckered hole with his fingers. He was a quivering mess before long under Dean and with shaking fingers, Dean slid off his sweatpants and slicked up his cock.

His green eyes locked with the piercing blue, Dean thrust into Cas' welcoming body. Cas sobbed in ecstacy, his legs wrapping around Dean's waist, arching against each thrust.

Dean angled his thrusts, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves with every thrust, Cas a babbling mess under him, fingers digging into Dean's chest leaving claw marks.

Dean leaned forward, nibbling on Cas’ lips before leaning his forehead to rest against Cas. “God I love you. Fu-fucking love you so much.” Dean rasped as he fucked into Cas’ hole.

“I love you too Dean. You're going to make me come.” Cas panted, his hands gripping Dean's ass, pulling him tighter against him.

“Fucking come Cas, paint us both with it. I'm right behind you.” As he said the words, his thrusts started to stutter, panted moans hissing between his teeth.

“Fuck, fuck. FUCK!” Cas cried out as rope after rope of come spurted from his untouched cock.

“Shit babe, that's hot.” Dean gasped, tightness curling low in his belly as his orgasm burst through him, his vision hazy and toes curling. His thrusts slowed as Cas’ tight hole milked every inch of his come, loving the sight of Cas' beautiful face wracked with pleasure.

Dean slowly pulled out and curled next to Cas, humming in contentment. “That was... awesome.”

“Awesome indeed.” Cas murmured nuzzling his nose into Dean's neck and breathing deeply. “Happy Valentine's day, husband.”

“Happy Valentine's day husband.” Dean replied, pulling him tightly against his body.

They laid on the blanket tangled together as their breathing returned to normal. After a bit Dean grabbed a spare t-shirt and wiped the sticky mess off of them both. Redressing, Cas refilled their glasses of wine as Dean began to fill their plates.

Sharing the space in their own little bubble of happiness, they fed each other bits of food as they each talked about their day. “I have another surprise for you.” Dean giggled as Cas stared at him wide-eyed.

“I don't think I could go a third round Dean.”

“I wasn't talking about sex Cas.” Dean barked a laugh. “But I may have made your favorite pie for dessert.”

“You didn't!” Cas dug through the basket, squealing as he held up his prize; a caramel apple pie topped with chopped almonds and more caramel. “You did!”

“Sure did babe. Anything for you.”

Cas cut them each a piece and they snacked on their dessert as they watched the sun set.

Valentine's day was perfect.


End file.
